Internet of Things (IoT) technology refers to a wide range of devices. Since IoT technology has nearly limitless applications that can be leveraged to form new and useful services, interest among service providers and developers in IoT technology continues to increase. However, service providers and developers are always mindful of security issues, and the access of an IoT device to a network, as well as its impact on network resources in the network.